demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Iansgameroom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iansgameroom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:34, 8 April 2010 Awesome, you're the son of Poseidon! That means we're cousins! =D -Leafwhisker 21:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) how do you link your name like that? so you can click on it? when typing something highlight what you want to make a link of and then go up to the tool bar at the top of the page and there will be a link button click that button and thena small box will come up in the first bar on the box type the name of the page you want what you highlighted to link to when someone clicks it on the second bar on the box type what you highlighted on the page then press okay and what higlighted will be in blue font and there you have it...a link! New God's Edit... The edit you made on the new god's page, is really more meant for the Percy Jackson Fanfiction wikia, not the demigods wikia, so i edited it... sorry. The New gods, are ACTUALLY gods, not made up characters... so if you ant to make an articlae for that, that would be cool :D HEY um you know the page with everyone on this wikia well i was wondering if you could but it up for me please A “Son of Poseidon” avatar for you. I heard you want a son of Poseidon avatar. Here is one for you: HELP PLEASE HELP ME I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE...HELP ME! I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD SOMEONE THAT I THOUGHT WAS A DEMIGOD ABOUT THIS STUFF, AND IT TURNS OUT HE WASN'T ONE. WE KEPT IT A NICE LITTLE SECRET UNTIL WE HAD A BIG HUGE FIGHT ABOUT 2 MONTHS AGO. NOW, HE HAS ME BLACKMAILED INTO TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT IT IF I DON'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM. HELP!!!!!! THIS IS 10X MORE IMPORTANT THAN IT SOUNDS, PLEASE HELP I'M SO SCARED. WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? who are you Again help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no other demigods that i know of in Waco Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a message from ian words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup they slither round as they slip away across the universe pools of sorrow waves of joy all drifting through my open mind possesing and caresing me jai guru dava nothing gonna change my world nothing gonna change my world nothing images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes they call me aross the universe thoughts meander like a restless wind inside an open mind across the universe jai guru dava oh nothing's gonna change my world nothing's gonna change my world spills of laughter shades of joy exspanding and drifting through a cold lake as they make their way across the universe jai guru dava jai guru dava jai guru dava...... Sincerely, Son of Poseidon ~Ian~ a message from ian words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup they slither round as they slip away across the universe pools of sorrow waves of joy all drifting through my open mind possesing and caresing me jai guru dava nothing gonna change my world nothing gonna change my world nothing images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes they call me aross the universe thoughts meander like a restless wind inside an open mind across the universe jai guru dava oh nothing's gonna change my world nothing's gonna change my world spills of laughter shades of joy exspanding and drifting through a cold lake as they make their way across the universe jai guru dava jai guru dava jai guru dava...... Sincerely, Son of Poseidon ~Ian~ sorry didn't mean to post that 2 times. hi from Waterboy Hey, it's Waterboy (Michael A), Son of Poseidon. Cool wiki page! Half sibling i am Jacob Greene Demi god of poseidon Hi Hi ian seems i am your half sister my name is Eva its nice to meet some family that hasn't adopted me Lots of love EVA CHB If you went to capm from North caroina do u live in charlottle if u do can u give me directions? and if u live somewhere else tell me and give me directions from there. Girluv 22:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC)GIRLUV khopish You will get a khopish sword when you travel to the house of life. And a a khopish is a sword that us shaped like a crescent moon. not as extreme but it is bent. the sword makes it possible to hook one opponents weapon, and disable them, you will learn ian, when you get trained by carter. hope this helps. Henry God of Thunder Storms 00:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Team My master Cosmos sent each of her surviving warriors out to train 8... demigods/mortals. I decided to train demigods. The rest chose mortals. So if you want to be my apprentice, (do not copy what is written in a parenthesis. If something is written as italic, it's just the format) please copy and fill out the form below: Name: SURNAME, First Name Middle initial Birthday: Age: Skills: Weapon of choice: (So I can design my team using Lunaii) Eye color: Hair color: Hair style: Usual color of shirt: Shirt style (t-shirt/polo/etc.,): Accessories: Others: Leave the "forms" on my talk page. Leave it under the portion, "Apprenticeship" That will be all. ~SWZala (a.k.a. X) You're definitely in. Anyways. I need one more person. I've lessened the amount of people I need. My team consists of 5 including me as the leader. so I currently have 3 people. One more person to close. That would either be Jaise or Ava. But I prefer Jaise since I already have a kid of Hades. Can you get him to send an application form? ~X Thanks Ian. Jaise can send it to me via gmail. (if you have an account) just in case you do, it's Ikefan21@gmail.com. Or you can try Facebook. It's Selena Zala. Just call me X. would you like to join a squad I've created --Lady Hebe 20:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC)